


Let's Play A Game

by MistressofMischief



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMischief/pseuds/MistressofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One-Shot: A sort of Day-in-the-life of Darcy teaching Loki Midgardian things. Darcy tries to teach Loki how to play eight-ball pool…and things get interesting when they up the ante ;)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright intended. I own nothing. Any similarities with other works are purely coincidental :P
> 
> Also
> 
> Be Warned: I had no idea what I was doing, just wrote it for a little fun, and it’s barely beta’d (with the exception of the lovely people who liked/reblogged it on Tumblr)..
> 
> Enjoy!

"I can't believe you've never played pool before," Darcy said as she wracked up the triangle.

"It is not something one comes across on their daily visits to Midgard,"Loki replied, as if it were an obvious answer.

Darcy snorted, "Yeah, I can see it now." She put on her best Loki impression, "I shall have these Midgardians quaking in fear by the days end! But first, a rousing game of eight-ball." Darcy sniggers at the thought as she puts chalk on her pool cue.

Loki followed suit as he said, "Yes, there are usually far more pressing matters to attend to that don't involve what you Midgardians do in your time of leisure."

Darcy put her hand on her hip and smirked, "Yes. Well, Mr. busy-body, thanks to your little mischievous antics at SHIELD this past week in the lab, and then again in Fury's office, you now have all the time in the world to assimilate with those who are leisurely inclined."  

Loki raised an eyebrow at that, "If Lady Jane hadn't been so stubborn in her formulas, I wouldn't have gotten bored, and since you have (How do you Midgardians say it?), 'put your foot down' on using you to alleviate my boredom through..other means, then I wouldn't have lived up to my title as God of Mischief." He ended his little tirade with a smirk. Being God of Mischief was the only excuse he felt he ever needed when he caused trouble. 

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. The office is not for hanky panky. Now, do you want to learn how to play this game or don't you?" _Either way, it'll probably begin/proceed/end with her needing a drink._

Loki, raised eyebrow still in place, answered, "Very well. How does one start this eight-ball?"

Darcy bent down and aimed her cue as she said, "First we have to break apart the balls with this cue ball." She hit the cue ball, and one of the striped balls went in a corner pocket, "Ok, so since I hit a ball with a stripe on it, that means that I must only try to get the striped ones into the pockets while you can only hit the solid colored balls, except the eight ball. If you hit the eight ball into any of the pockets before all of your solid colored are off the table, then I win."

Loki looked as though he were actually listening intently, but he could just be feigning being polite. Either or, he was trying, so Darcy wouldn't comment on his lack of snide remarks.

Darcy continued, "Right, so since I hit one of my balls in, I get to go again. The same goes for you. It's like, well,.. You shoot until you miss. When it's your turn, if you make it in, you go again. If you aim and miss, then it becomes my turn."

"Understood," Loki replied.

So Darcy took her second turn and, since she didn't quite break the balls up enough, didn't get a second ball in. Then came Loki's turn. 

He took aim and shot the cue ball towards the number three ball. It went in. Loki then proceeded to hit another in. He took a moment to pause and smirk up at Darcy, "I do believe I'm getting the hang of this game." 

She glared. This was HER game. She could usually recognize a hustler when she saw one, but it was hard to tell with Loki. He was a God after all. _Maybe he was just naturally gifted?_ Either way, Darcy had to gain the upper hand. She decided she would play dirty. 

So as Loki repositioned himself to shoot the cue ball at the precise angle it would take to hit one of his balls, Darcy leaned onto the side of the table just behind the cue ball and directly in Loki's line of sight. Thank Odin she wore a low cut shirt! She gave a heady sigh the moment Loki went to hit the ball. He looked up just as the stick made contact with the ball, effectively throwing him off. He missed. 

Loki's eyes tightened as he surveyed his playmate. Raising a mischievous eyebrow as he stood, he bowed slightly and said, "I believe it is your turn." 

Darcy, looking innocent, replied, "Oh? Alright." 

She went to aim her pool cue. Just as she was about to take her shot, she felt a hot breath on her ear, "Darcy." Lucky for her, she missed the ball all together, so she wouldn't lose her turn, "What?!" She straightened up, surprised by his sudden closeness. 

Loki looked concerned, "I was just going to inform you that you have chalk on your cheek." He swiped his thumb across her cheek and showed her. 

"Oh," Darcy replied, eyes suspicious. Clearly he wasn't oblivious to her newly drawn tactics, "Thank you." 

She made the shot, but missed her next one because Loki conveniently needed to 'scoot by her' to get to his drink at the table on the other side of her. It was a brief, but intoxicating, moment of contact. 

_Damn him! Alright, let see how he handles this.._

"Wait a minute, Loki," She said as he took aim, "I think you need to correct your form." Darcy bent over Loki, pressing her chest into his back as she caressed his hands with hers on the pool cue, "Oh, wait," she said, lips ghosting his ear, "Nevermind. You're fine." She gave her chest a final press into his back, slowly leaning a bit forward as she straightened up. 

It kept going like this for the next few turns. Loki would find excuses to 'squeeze by' and inadvertently touch some part of her anatomy, either by hand or pool cue, with the softest of touches, leaving behind some traces of magic that warmed her ever so slightly. Then Darcy would use her feminine attributes to distract Loki at just the right moments. 

The game had shifted and was no longer about pool, but turning into some new form of foreplay. His hazy gaze looked up at her from his turn while she bit her lip at this realization. They kept eye contact for another minute before Darcy finally broke the silence.

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you. If you can win the game in this next shot, then we'll play your little exhibition game, BUT in a place of MY choosing." Darcy smirked. Loki had three balls left plus the eight ball, all in positions not fitting for a victory from where the cue ball lay. 

His smirk and eyes were devious at the challenge. 

"Deal," he said.

Loki muttered something under his breath that Darcy couldn't hear very well or understand..

_Wait.. was he...?_

He set up his shot, made to practice the stroke a few times, then hit the cue ball. Darcy watched as it rolled. While the ones it physically connected with rolled into the pockets, the others the it passed by, but did not touch, were pushed in, as if blown in by tufts of air.

 _..or magic._ Darcy squinted. 

Finally, the cue ball found it's end target, the eight ball, and hit it in.

Darcy came up beside him as he straightened from his final shot, looking victorious. She chided him, "Hey! You used magic to finish the game. Cheater!" She smacked him on his arm.

Loki grabbed her assaulting arm and kissed her. It was a good thing the pool table was in an adjoining room to the bar. While Darcy didn't mind PDA, Loki's kisses had a way of making her feel self-conscious. Because when a silver-tongued god kisses her with said silver tongue in a fashion that triggered memories of where else that tongue had been, she tended to feel a little promiscuous in nature, which she then feels is reflected in her appearance. 

They stopped kissing, breathing heavily, and stared into each other's eyes for a moment while Loki stroked her cheek.

His voice low, he said, "I never cheat, darling. I am but a wordsmith, and you failed to specify the method I should use in order to win." He chuckled before kissing the tip of her nose.

Darcy gaped at him, "You know very well that magic wasn't on the table when I proposed that deal."

He just continued to smirk, "Ah yes, but given that it was a verbal contract, and not one of what could or should be implied, I took the liberty of leaving it open to interpretation. Plus, darling Darcy, it was you who specified early in this relationship that I not read your mind. How am I supposed to clarify implications when I do not have access to the source out of respect for your wishes?"

Darcy resembled a fish. She didn't know what to say. Loki had taken her words and used them against her. _Ooo, that Silver-tongued trickster!_

"Fine!" She conceded, "You win, but I'm not telling you my choice... seeing as I failed to specify when or where in the verbal agreement." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

_There's no way he can know. If he truly hasn't been reading my thoughts, then he won't know about-_

There was a shift in her environment as she felt her and Loki move in that special way he loved so much. Usually he did it to freak her out. This was no exception because the destination of his recent phasing/teleporting had been the very place she was just about to think about. They were in her favorite candy store (now dark because it was past closing time)! 

Darcy stepped away and surveyed their location in shock. "You cheater!" She yelled as she attempted to shove him via his chest, "You just said that you wouldn't read my mind!"

Loki gave her a cheshire cat grin and laughed, "My dear, I am a trickster by trade." He moved in a blink and had her against the shelves. She reflexively put her legs around his waist. "And do not deny that you wanted this," he said against her lips. He ground into her so she could feel what their little game had done to him.

Darcy bit her lip at the pressure and instinctively ground right back into him, she caved with a, "cheater," and kissed him.

He broke their kiss briefly to say, "Yes, but it was you who started it with your revealing shirt and games of distraction." Ghosting his lips against hers as he spoke.

"Yeah, didn't really think that through, did I?" She kissed him again. 

He moved to kiss down her chin to the back of her ear. Darcy nipped his neck. 

Loki growled as he pulled his head back to survey his prey. 

He then attacked her mouth in a feral passion, nearly ripping her shirt off as he undid the buttons of her shirt. It wasn't a completely buttoned-down shirt. So she was left with her shirt on, but her breasts exposed beneath her bra. 

Loki kneaded her breasts as he sucked and bit into her neck, all the while pressing her deeper into the shelves. Random bits of candy started to fall every now and then. If they kept this up, those shelves behind her were going to break. 

Loki had freed her breasts from her bra, pulling the cups down to gain access. He toyed with her nipples, using his thumps while he continued to kiss down her neck, all the way down until he reached her right nipple. He replaced his hand with his mouth while his right hand stayed in pace with her left breast. Darcy bit her lip again, the ache between her legs building. She kneaded his hair as he had done her breasts, fighting and giving into the pleasure at the same time. Because gods help her, what if somebody walked by? It was only 11pm and the store had windows _....and cameras. Shit!_ "Loki," she breathed.

Before she could continue, Loki captured her mouth again in another passionated open-mouthed kiss. His hands moved down her sides to her hips. He squeezed her as he rolled into her, pressing himself into her. Darcy moaned into his mouth.

As if that were a sign to move forward, Loki undid her pants and stuck his hand between her legs, inserting one finger, then two. He moved his other hand back up to her breast, kneading and toying with her nipple as he had done before. As he moved and she moved, her pants slipped down her thighs. It wasn't long before she reached her first climax with a loud moan, cut short as she remembered her surroundings.

"Ah Ah, darling dear." Loki pulled back, sucking his fingers. "You promised to play my game," he said as he stroked her face, staring into her eyes, "And in my game I want you loud!"  With a rip, her underwear came off and he was inside her. In all her distraction of not getting lost in their passion and not getting caught, she must've missed when he relieved himself of his black jeans and her pants. 

 _Or y'know, there's the whole magic thing. What did she care? Why was she thinking when-._ "Ooh" she moaned as Loki moved inside of her. He started off achingly slow, but he soon picked up his pace, hitting her against the shelves. And sure enough, with a final crack, the shelves behind her broke and random bits of wrapped candy came raining down over her and Loki's back.  

Going further into the wall, now that the shelves were destroyed, Darcy had to reposition her self to get comfortable. Upon doing so, she found a position where Loki was hitting just the right spot to make her go mad. She kept switching between moans, sighs, and screaming or whispering "Loki" for the next few minutes until one final, "LOKI"

He nestled into her neck, she in his, and they stayed like that, breathing heavily, until their breaths slowed down. It took another minute for Darcy to be able to look at Loki; realizing what they'd just done, where they'd done it, and wondering who, if anyone, could've seen it. 

She looked at him, blushing a deep crimson, took a deep breath, and said, "Well, that was.... something." 

She wanted to say 'sweet,' but she didn't want to be cheesy.

Loki smiled and kissed her tenderly, "Yes love... It certainly was sweet." He winked.

"Hey!" She playfully smacked his shoulder, "You stole that from me!" 

He laughed and she laughed, effectively moving their bodies where they connected. 

Loki raised a questioning eyebrow.

Darcy bit her lip, "As much as I'd fancy another go, I'd much rather do it in a bed than push our luck at getting caught."

He kissed her forehead and said, "Trust me, darling dear, no one will catch us. I've had the security cameras on static since we've arrived." Darcy still gave him a pleading look. Once was fine, but twice would be pushing it for her. "But as you wish, we shall depart and continue this elsewhere," Loki said as he wriggled his eyebrows. 

Before Darcy could comment, they were in her bedroom at her apartment. _Oh, how he loved to tease her!_  

They went for a few more rounds in bed, this time fully birthday-suited up, until they were sated.

"So..." Darcy started, "How do you like eight-ball pool?"

Loki curled her into him and answered, "I DO believe we should get a table of our very own." He smirked and kissed her cheek. 

Darcy started to picture other things that could happen when they had their own private pool table before she stopped herself and said aloud, "NO! There is a reason these thoughts stay in my head and aren't verbalized... and you know I say almost everything that comes into my head."

Loki chuckled as he nuzzled his nose into her neck, not saying a word.

"...I'm not saying never, just... one step at a time Loki. I'm only human."

He remained silent, still nuzzling her neck. 

"GODs! I can't wait until your suspension is up," she lied.

He laughed again.

_It's going to be a loong week ;)_


End file.
